Gunther x CeCe
Pairing Names *'GeCe '- (G'/unther + C/'eCe) - Official pairing name *'Cunther' - (C'/eCe + G/'unther) *'GunCe' - (Gun/ther +''' Ce/'''Ce) *'Cether '- (Ce/Ce + Gun/'ther') History Gunther and CeCe are currently frenemies. However, they have gone out once in Hot Mess It Up when CeCe and Rocky made the teen advice show, You're a Hot Mess and We're Not!, ''because the two thought that Gunther was leaving for the old country because of some bad advice they thought CeCe had given him, so Rocky told her to ask him to the dance and get him to stay. Gunther and CeCe have known each other since the 1st grade. They seem to have a lot in common and seem to get along with each other for the most part. Kenton Duty, who plays Gunther, has acknowledged the pairing in his interviews and has even given away a couple of hints for a future episode (Split It Up), saying that it's something that the fans have wanted. It's unclear if they will get together, but as the show goes on you can see more and more that they might have feelings for each other, as they show a lot of signs of liking each other even though there have only been four episodes that have GeCe hints. Moments Season 1 'Start It Up' *While Tinka is telling Rocky and CeCe about Shake It Up, CeCe and Gunther look directly at each other. *CeCe repeats what Gunther said earlier, even mimicking his accent and actions. *CeCe shot a subtle dagger look at Rocky when she said, "And when do we get to exchange you back?" 'Kick It Up' Gunther and CeCe have a short conversation about who the mystery guest star will be. Gunther says it will be Justin Bieber, but CeCe tells him: "You always guess Justin Bieber and it's never gonna be Justin Bieber." When Rocky was right about the guest star, Gunther pushes his sister in front and seems to be look over at CeCe at the end of the scene with a worried look hinting he worries about her. 'Hook It Up' *When CeCe and Rocky mock Gunther and Tinka, CeCe is Gunther. *CeCe and Gunther bump into each other. 'Show It Up' *CeCe, along with Rocky, asks Gunther and Tinka to join them to defeat Candy in the talent show. *Gunther called her and Rocky or just her "Bay-bee". *CeCe is mad when Gunther and Tinka join Candy and Randy. She then looks very sad. *When Gunther and Tinka joined Randy and Candy, CeCe looked betrayed. 'Hot Mess It Up' *CeCe asks Gunther to the dance, and he accepts. *Gunther thinks that CeCe has a huge crush on him because Rocky told him that CeCe talks about him all the time. Tinka recalls that CeCe had called immigration to deport him and constantly pranks him. *Gunther hugs CeCe after she asks him out. *When they were dancing together Gunther, using his puppet, Little Gunther, said he was having a wonderful time and he also used his puppet for kiss CeCe on the cheek. *Gunther and CeCe are boyfriend and girlfriend, (however CeCe was pretending to be his girlfriend). CeCe calls herself "Gunther's girlfriend" in the episode. *Gunther calls her his wife and says he wants to marry her. *When CeCe tried to run away from the dance, he picked her up and tickled her. *After Gunther says that she is the best dancer in Shake It Up! Chicago, she calls him sweet. Then she asks him if he means it and Gunther says she should get used to him lying to her since she's going to be his wife. 'Vatalihootsit It Up' *CeCe pays compliments to Gunther, saying he really knew "how to pick a shirt", though this is mainly because she has to since it the day to "break the bread" with your enemies. *She also decided to go along with Rocky over tickets to Katy Perry because Gunther and Tinka's parents told them that Gunther and Tinka cared that they showed up. *He seems to showing off the aparment by saying that some things are from "As far away as Vegas". And also about his father's skills to CeCe, though he could've easily said this to Rocky. *When Rocky unmasked CeCe (When she was dressed as a Jabbawockeez) out of the corner you can see Gunther loooking at CeCe. *When CeCe and Rocky came in, Gunther dragged CeCe in by the hand. *When CeCe compliments Gunther he looks happy. 'Model It Up' *Gunther read CeCe's emails and was standing next to her when the picture was taken. *CeCe and Gunther were already working together to practice modeling. *CeCe said that Gunther and her work together which means that they hang out a lot. *CeCe told Rocky that "Gunther was a model in the old country" in an impressed voice. *When Gunther said that he modeled for the "Home Sheeping Network," CeCe sarcastically told him she "saw that." *When Gunther was telling CeCe how to do the modeling, he was holding on her shoulders for quite some time. *When Gunther picked out CeCe's jungle cat, the snow leopard, CeCe jumped up and down excitedly, saying that that was her inner cat. *When Gunther was teaching Rocky how to model, CeCe looked at him with adoring eyes. As he was cheering Rocky on, her face looked blank, but when he finally talked to her, she became excited and happy again. 'Break It Up' *In the begining of the episode Gunther and Tinka gave card board cut outs of themselves to CeCe and Rocky. *Evidently it was Gunther's idea to go over to there cabin. He may have wanted to see CeCe. *At the beginning of the camp fire they seem to be looking at each other. *Also when Ty and Gunther traded clothes, CeCe seemed to be checking Gunther out and Tinka was checking Ty out. *After Rocky hurt her foot when they got her to the camp fire they looked right at each other before CeCe ran inside to get her mom. *When Flynn said that CeCe was also a sore loser like Tinka, Gunther stared at him, probably because he was interested. Season 2 'Shake It Up, Up & Away' Immediately after Gary refused Gunther and Tinka to continue singing their random song while they were on the bus, they went over to CeCe and Gunther started singing her the exact song he sang earlier only to be stopped by her. CeCe then tells him "Gunther, if you don't stop singing, that jar is getting stuffed in''your Gufenhugen." After which, Gunther and Tinka mimicked the way she talked and then left. Auction It *Gunther and Tinka gave CeCe and Rocky the money they need to help Miss Nancy. *When Klaus turns the lights out and CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka run, Gunther holds CeCe. *When CeCe and Rocky get scared, CeCe holds on to Gunther more tightly. *At CeCe's house, CeCe is wearing zebra pants and Gunther is wearing zebra t-shirt. *CeCe and Gunther were both wearing striped t-shirts. *When Gunther said "Hello Bay-Bee", he was staring at CeCe. *Gunther and CeCe don't let go, even when Tinka reassured them. In fact, CeCe holds on more tightly, an action which is shortly mimicked by Gunther. 'Split It Up' *Gary Wilde gives Cece and Gunther the Spotlight Dance. *After Gary tells them they have the Spotlight Dance, the two do their handshake, before Cece stops in the middle of it and runs to Rocky. *Gary Wilde seems to like the two of them together. *Gary selected Cece and Gunther to be guest dancers on "Good Morning, Chicago". That means that he thinks that Gunther and Cece are the best dancers and they are good at dancing together. *When Gary says that they are good at dancing together they laugh awkwardly. They seem to be embarassed, maybe because they thought Gary was saying that they are like a couple. *CeCe says that she is going to "kill" Gunther when she gets out of the locked dressing room. *CeCe seems to be upset when she found out that Gunther helped Tinka to lock her in the dressing room. *CeCe smiles as Gunther talks. *They are staring and smiling at each other for a short while before getting interrupted by the delivery of the balloons. *Gunther seemed to be upset when CeCe went to hug Rocky. *When CeCe was complimenting Gunther in Split It Up, she smiled at him in a friendly way, but could have remembered they were frenemies and suddenly looked aggressive. 'Judge It Up' *CeCe and Gunther look at each other directly in the eyes in one scene. *Gunther seems to keep looking at CeCe. *Tinka and Gunther finally decide to pay CeCe and Rocky in the end. 'Whodunit Up?' *CeCe looks the most disbelieving when Gunther runs away screaming after saying that he would protect the girls. *CeCe is leaning against Gunther when they are hiding in the supply closet. *Gunther and CeCe help Gary up. *In many part of this episode CeCe and Gunther are really close. 'Protest It Up' *At the assembly CeCe and Rocky sit in front of Gunther and Tinka and out of the corner you can see Gunther staring at CeCe. *When CeCe says that she doesn't snore, Gunther answers "Yes, you do!" (along with the others). *When CeCe screams, Gunther looks at her. *Both CeCe and Gunther join in the protest against the uniforms. *At the end of the episode, Gunther calls CeCe (and Rocky) "Baybee". 'Reality Check It Up' *When CeCe and Rocky are on the table when Gunther pushes them off, CeCe falls onto Ty and Gunther sends him a dirty look as Ty catches her. *The reality show, True Teen Life, claims that CeCe is in love with Gunther in the "Love and Romance" portion. *Gunther puts his arm around CeCe. *Gunther uses breath spray, implying that he wants to kiss CeCe. *Gunther says he loves it when CeCe plays hard-to-get. *When Rocky and Tinka were discussing how Tinka was the heart and soul of the show, Gunther was checking CeCe out. *Gunther extended his arm across the couch to share a tortilla chip with CeCe. *As Gunther puts his arm around CeCe, she was smiling. *He called CeCe baybee personally. *CeCe mocked Gunther by saying Me! I can resist (doing the same thing Gunther did with the eyebrow) this. *Gunther seemed kinda happy that he was alone with CeCe. *When CeCe and Gunther are alone, she sits next to Gunther, even if she could sit somewhere else. *When CeCe says that she doesn't love him, he doesn't believe her and he keeps flirting with her. *On the show, CeCe sees Gunther at the clothes rack and says "I'm in love" (when she's actually in love with his jacket), walks over to him, and touches his arm and shoulder. *Gunther looks very proud of himself that CeCe is "in love" with him. *Gunther says he knew CeCe couldn't resist him, to which CeCe counters that yes, she can. *He puts his arm across the back of the couch, closer to her. *He doesn't take his eyes off her when she goes to storm out of the apartment and goes to sit back down. *When CeCe goes to sit back on the couch, Gunther's arm moves back across. When CeCe shoves Rocky to sit between her and Gunther, he still looks at her, but takes his arm back. *Gunther holds out a chip to feed CeCe; she says "I don't love you" and Gunther shrugs, eating it himself. *CeCe and Gunther are the last ones in the Jones' living room. CeCe sits next to Gunther on the couch and he sprays breath spray in his mouth. *He tells her that "the camera doesn't lie". *CeCe doesn't move away from him and smiles, but tells him that he can leave on his own, or in an ambulance. *She walks him to the door and he tells her "I love it when you play hard to get." CeCe proceeds to push him out of the apartment. *CeCe tells Rocky that she understands why the show made it look like she was in love with Gunther, because it made for good television. *CeCe had to force Gunther out of her apartment meaning Gunther wanted to stay there, alone with CeCe. *CeCe said her and Gunther were good television. 'Rock and Roll It Up' *When Flynn is talking to everyone in the studio, Gunther and CeCe are sitting really close to each other, and it looks like Gunther's arm is around CeCe. 'Slumber It Up' *When CeCe told Gunther he wasn't invited to the slumber party he looked hurt. *Gunther said that he knew he wasn't invited and he was just taking his sleeping bag for dry cleaning, then he did a fake chuckle, turn around with sadness and left the house. *The fact that CeCe didn't invite Gunther bothered him. *When Gunther made a hole into the freezer, both CeCe and Gunther went to comfort their siblings. 'Surprise It Up' *Gunther invited CeCe to funeral, claiming that his sister Tinka was out of town and none of his friends were around. Which is a lie because Gunther doesn't have any friends besides Ty, so he ask CeCe to go with him when he could've ask Ty instead. *CeCe agrees to go not knowing what she was about to get herself into. *Gunther tries not to get excited knocking over CeCe phone and breaking it, trying to be this cool dude with her and he offers to pay for the phone. *After the funeral CeCe finds out that her phone really is broken and starts to cry. She seemed to be about to lean on Gunther's shoulder but an old lady showed up so CeCe ended up leaning over her shoulder, and Gunther put his hand on CeCe's shoulder instead. *At the end when CeCe is surprise by everyone in her apartment, she is surprised everyone came even Gunther. Gunther still showed up for the party even though he was invited 12 minutes before, and warns CeCe about Porky the vicious dog in her room and then wishes her a Happy Birthday. *They seem to be friendlier around each other now. *CeCe asks Gunther how she looks when she gasps, and he replies, "Slightly insane." *Gunther becomes sad that he wasn't invited, and CeCe feels sorry for him and says the invitation probably just got lost in the mail. 'Made In Japan' *When Tinka was about to get deported out of the country back to her old one, Gunther was very upset, so CeCe jumped in front of him and Tinka to protect Tinka and explained that Gunther and Tinka need each other and you can't break them apart. CeCe saved them, that showed that she does care about them and she doesn't want to see Gunther unhappy. *Gunther texted CeCe to come to help keep Tinka in the country. That means that he must have gotten her phone fixed. Similarities *They're both self-centered. *They're both dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago! *They both attend John Hughes High School. *They are both in love with modeling. *They are both in love with dancing. *They can be rude to other people but can be very friendly, too. *They seem to think they are best dancers. *They seem to care about each other's well being. *They both love themselves. *They've both modelled. *Out of Gunther-Tinka and CeCe-Rocky, they both seem to be less smart. *They may or may not have feelings for each other. *They've had more moments together that any other pairings. Fanon *''GeCe Colour: '''Orange. '''A sweet combination between Gunther's dirty blonde hair together with CeCe's red hair. *''GeCe Food: 'Cookies. '''Gunther wanted to bring CeCe a little cookie in Hot Mess It Up. He also gave her the nickname, "Little Cookie". *''GeCe Animal: 'Black leopard. '''The combination between Gunther's inner cat, the ''panther and CeCe's inner cat, chosen by Gunther for which CeCe gladly agrees to, the snow leopard. *''GeCe Day: '''March 20. '''The day when Hot Mess It Up first aired on the Disney Channel, being the episode where they dated. *''GeCe ''Songs: *''GeCe ''Fans' Official Name: '''GeCeBaybees. ' "Baybee" is Gunther's expression. Plus, Gunther called CeCe "baybee" a couple of times in the show. Same for CeCe. She has called him "baybee" once in the episode "Hot Mess It Up". Fan Fiction References Galleries Screen Shots Fanart FanFiction Video Gallery Quotes External Links